Quand il ne reste plus que des regrets
by Arthygold
Summary: Aomine a toujours trouvé Kise ennuyant et bruyant. Il a toujours détesté cette admiration dans les yeux du blond. Alors qu'enfin Kise fait ce qu'il attendait de lui depuis si longtemps, il se dit que finalement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu.


**Bonjour/bonsoir chers lecteurs,**

 **Première fic sur ce fandom ! Ca faisait un moment que je voulais écrire du knb !**

 **J'espère de tout cœur que ça va vous plaire^^**

 **Titre : Quand il ne reste plus que des regrets**

 **Auteur: Arthygold**

 **Genre : je ne sais pas trop j'ai mis Hurt/comfort mais bon… dites moi si il faut changer !**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Il m'a toujours admiré, m'a toujours collé aux basques. Je n'ai jamais compris ce fait. Je le trouvais exaspérant et ennuyant, mais lui, lui n'abandonnait jamais. Au collège, il voulait tellement me surpasser. Me demandant mainte et mainte fois de faire des on-on-one, décrétant qu'il me battra un jour. Que des conneries ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait?

Comme s'il pourrait un jour devenir plus fort que moi. Le seul qui puisse me battre est moi et moi seul !

Au début, je trouvais en lui quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais jouer après les entraînements, un potentiel rival. Mais je suis devenu trop fort, trop fort pour les autres, trop fort pour lui. Je les ai laissés derrière moi. Que ça soit Tetsu ou lui.

Pourtant ça ne l'a pas découragé et il revenait sans cesse à la charge. Il m'énervait à un tel point ! Pourquoi continuait-il de m'admirer ? Alors que je l'ai abandonné, le traitant même de faible. Qu'est ce qui le poussait à ne jamais abandonner, de toujours aborder ce sourire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être!?

Alors je voulus le briser. Le briser jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, qu'il puisse me laisser tranquille par la suite.

Je savais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi depuis le collège. Quoi de mieux que jouer avec ? Ouais je suis un connard, mais c'est pas nouveau.

Mais vous savez quoi?

Il n'a pas arrêté, c'est comme sourire était une seconde nature chez, un deuxième visage qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Ce sourire m'horripilait au plus haut point. Après tout ce que j'ai fait, comment peut-il me regarder encore en face comme si de rien n'était? Mais bordel, pleure Ryouta! C'est tout ce que je demandais à l'époque, arrête de sourire, arrête de mentir et montre qui tu es vraiment!

Allez savoir pourquoi ça m'énervait tant. Peut-être parce qu'on était un peu contradictoire dans un sens. Il cachait ses émotions, ses sentiments. Alors que moi je les criais sur tous les toits, sans honte, sans pudeur.

On s'est perdu de vu. Puis il y a eut l'inter lycée. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle équipe, de nouveaux coéquipiers.

J'eut un sourire arrogant. Alors comme ça, c'est avec cette bande de rigolos qu'il compte me vaincre ? J'allais lui montrer une bonne fois pour toutes que je suis imbattable.

Lui, n'avait pas du tout changé, même après tout ce que je lui ai fait. Il gardait le sourire, comme toujours, faisant l'idiot.

Ça me foutait en rogne. Avec ce match, j'allais l'humilier, l'écraser sans remords!

Mais lui, se contentait de sourire et de me regarder avec défi. Comme s'il croyait encore avoir une chance face à moi.

J'allais lui faire ravaler ce sourire et cet espoir qui brillait encore dans ses yeux mais…

Au final, il a su me surprendre. Il a réussi à faire ce que je le croyais incapable de faire. Il m'a copié moi, Aomine Daiki. Il a su copier ces mouvements pour lesquels il s'est entraîné sans relâche. et je ne pouvais que le féliciter pour cela. Il est quand même parvenu à quelque chose, cet idiot.

Puis...il prononça ces mots, cette phrase que j'avais longuement attendu, espérant jour et nuit qu'ils franchissent la barrière de lèvre du blond.

Mais là...je ne saurais dire ce qui m'arriva. Le moment ou ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, je me sentis pétrifié.

 _"Je vais arrêter de t'admirer Aominecchi."_

Voilà ce qu'il a dit avant d'aborder le même regard que moi. En ce moment j'aurai dû me réjouir, cet idiot avait enfin compris la leçon. Mais je fis que le regarder choqué, comme si jamais j'aurais pu m'y attendre et c'était sûrement aussi le cas.

Je gagna le match, c'était une évidence depuis le début. Même avec tous ses efforts, il ne pourrait me battre. Il n'était pas assez fort, et je ne parlais pas de son basket qui pourrait rivaliser avec le mien dans un future proche, mais bien de sa mentalité qui était bien trop faible, bien trop fragile que j'avais l'impression qu'il suffisait d'un seul mot, d'un seul contact pour qu'il s'effondre et se brise.

Je le voyais à terre, pleurant de rage. Il n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout. Cette vue faisait pitié. C'était Kise ça? J'ai vu mieux, franchement.

Pourtant il y avait ce pincement au coeur que je ne pouvais ignorer.

Ce fut cet homme, son capitaine qui l'aida à se relever, alors que lui-même se retenait de chialer.

Prit d'un sentiment que je connaissais pas, je commença à ruminer intérieurement.

Pourquoi ? Il a enfin arrêté de m'admirer. Il n'est plus un fardeau qui me suivra comme un petit chien docile. Alors pourquoi ne me sentais-je pas satisfait ?

Ne préférant pas en voir plus, je m'écarta de cette vision. Cette espèce de renard de capitaine vint me voir pour me demander pourquoi je ne l'aidais pas. nan mais c'est quoi cette question? et puis quoi encore? Que j'aille lui acheter un café et des biscuits tant qu'on y est!

 _"Les gagnants n'ont rien à dire aux perdants."_

* * *

Aomine regarda de loin le couple que formaient son ancien coéquipier et son capitaine. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

Suite à leur match à tous les deux, il s'était fait battre par Tetsu et sa nouvelle lumière, ouais nouvelle. Ce fait faisait toujours grincer des dents l'as de Touou. Mais grâce à ce match, il avait un peu réussi à se motiver à nouveau, il devait leur être reconnaissant, pensa-t-il.

Cependant…

Ce n'est plus la même chose, pas sans lui. En effet un peu après leur match, Kise lui avait relevé quelque chose qui à jamais restera gravée en sa mémoire.

"Je t'aimais Aominecchi. Mais j'ai su tourner la page. Je suis heureux maintenant." avait-il dit d'un sourire triste

Il ne se rappela même plus de quand ni où, mais il sut que ce jour-là, il l'avait définitivement perdu.

Une personne qui a toujours été à ses côtés, une personne qui avait toujours eu une place dans son entourage, une personne dont il n'avait pas saisi l'importance qu'il avait dans sa vie.

Et c'est quand il le réalise enfin qu'il est trop tard.

Le laissant seul avec comme compagnie ses regrets, ses innombrables regrets.

Il l'avait laissé passer sa chance, maintenant la personne qu'il avait aimé et aime sans le savoir est loin, si loin de lui et il ne peut plus rien n'y faire. Il a déjà été si égoïste par le passé. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se mettre entre eux deux…

Finalement, le seul qui puisse m'aimer est moi-même, pensa-t-il amèrement.

* * *

Booh ils ne terminent pas ensemble T-T

Ahah brillant de faire ça comme première fic, n'est-ce pas? Mais ne vous en faites pas, Aokise est définitivement mon OTP. J'avais juste envie d'écrire un truc un peu tristounet ;)


End file.
